Airi/History
History Childhood She was born in a elf village in the Grand Line. There she was raised to become a fierce warrior. She has a large family with their destiny planned out from birth by the villages guru. By age five she was told that she would take part in the destruction of the world along with a "Gear Man". Word spread through her village, she was shunned by everyone except her parents. They moved into the woods get away from it all. All her childish emotions fled. Her need for companionship faded, and her anger to the world grew. Every time she or her family went into the town they were chased out. She lost all faith in humanity. One day a wandering swordsman came to town to avoid the navy. He was welcomed to stay with her family. He told stories of his adventures across the entire world. Airi asked him if she could learn how to use the sword from him. He showed her many tricks and Nittoryu. Soon he had to go again. Before he left he said goodbye to her and her family, she asked him one question, "Where'd he learned how to use a sword?" He told her the East Blue. She begged her father to let her go to the East Blue so she could learn swordsmanship. They spent months sailing to the East Blue, driving that time she learned the Basics of the sword. She was a naturally adept to it. In know time her cockiness got to her and she wanted to challenge Sea Kings. In time they reached the East Blue unharmed. They traveled island to island until they found a village called Shimotsuki Village. There they met a swords master named Koshiro. Her parents asked him to watch over her and train her. After they said their goodbyes, her parents set sail back to the grand line. She was welcomed and had friends for the first time. She trained with many students except one with green hair. He ignored everyone and pushed himself beyond human limits. She spent the next 8 years training with the sword. During the time she has fought many other students and rise to Zoro's level and was wiped out without mercy. It caused her to develop her own training method. She challenged all the students to test her strength and progress. She ventured into the forest many times to face the animals inside, and stumbled on the Dadan House. Taking the chance she used her new abilities. She barely won and was later defeated by Ace. Going back to the Village. This was Zoro's last year at the Village. Youth She saw Zoro leave the village, he said goodbye. And disappeared. Koshiro told Airi his past and she finally understood him. Months later at age 18 she set out on her own. She spent one year collecting bounties, fighting swordsmen, and facing ridicule for her being an elf. She met the Swordsman Dracule Mihawk, and challenged him. She wanted his best and was taken down instantly. She followed him all across the grand line and challenged him whenever she could. She lost him at an island in the Grand Line. At the end of it she ended at Jaya. Her quest to become the strongest has come to a stalemate. A wandering swordsman came to Mock Town, and instantly she caused an uproar. The fight brought the attention of everyone in the area. In amazing speed she finished the fight. Kent sat on a crate and applauded her and invited her to the crew. She denied it and he made a bet. If he could beat her would she join. She accepted his offer, his arm turned into a large Gear blade. Her thoughts about the Gear Man reappeared. She sheathed her sword and agreed to join him. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages